A New Day
by FairyFangirl7
Summary: Love and romance has come to fairytail,but is this change for the better and will it last. Follow our favorite fairies as they take you on a new adventure into unexplored territory. (Written by corymerlin. I am only publishing it, so all credit goes to him!) Rated T just in case.


**For superzero2552." Thanks for believing in me.**

**Thanks to fairyfangirl7 without her none of this would have been possible**

**This started off as a joke about ghost writers with some of my friends.**

**"Oh god he's coming" this is the thought that keeps playing through my head over and over again as I sit huddled under my blanket in bed as I hear the engine come down my road and then pass.** ** as I take a deep breath to let out a sigh and relax. the door to my room for bursts open** **Eeeeeck!( squeals like a little girl) as a .. man with a flaming skull wearing a studded leather jacket in a with a chain wrapped around his right on arm walks into my room." well cory you know I'm here don't you." "ppplease Mr Ghost Rider I'll have the next chapter by next month I swear!" I say with comical anime tears running down my face." not good enough." he says that he grabs me up by the neck for my nightshirt." No wait please I swear I can do better! Noooooo! I scream as I'm slowly dragged from the room.**

* * *

Natsu,Lucy and Gray are on their way back from yet another adventure. The evening sun shines softly on their backs as they reach the mile marker that states " Magnolia 1 mile" eager to return to the newly rebuilt Fairy Tail guild.

After Phantomlord destroyed the last Guild Master Makarov spared no expense building a new home for his children saying" children that fought so hard for their home should be rewarded and who is to say after this our family will not grow and change, we will show the world that Fairy Tail is a strong family and cannot be crushed by those with weak hearts.

Lucy smiles as she realizes just how much more of a home it has become over the last year. A new couple seems to appear weekly now at fairytail.

Laxus and Mira have been dating for a month now. Lucy still catches them blushing everytime they look at each other( how cute).

Cana and Freed are trying to keep it quiet but they started around 3 months after the Phantomlord attack Cana saying " what the heck life is short why not be with the ones you love"

. Even Gajeel is trying with Levy( Lucy having not even tried to understand ere are dragons in that relationship that even a dragonslayer may have problems with).

Lucy can't help but look at Gray smiling as he walks along the road and think of the night everything started to change.

The night after Phantomlord was defeated Gray came to her house knocking on her door in the middle of the night. "Hey Gray.. what's wrong." Lucy said slightly concerned he had such a worried look on his face.

"Um.. nothing is wrong Lucy but.. can we talk?" Lucy opened her door motioning with her hand.  
"Sure come in."

As she shut the door she can still remember Grey saying. "Lucy it would have killed us if we had lost you... No.. it would have killed me."

Lucy turned blushing all off the sudden. "Grey I -."  
"No Lucy let me finish, I might only have the courage to do this once."

He closed the last few steps between them and before Lucy could say anything kisses l thought abandoned Lucy except one." He's so warm".

As they slowly broke apart their kiss Gray said those three little words that changed everything forever for Lucy.

"I love you Lucy...i've just been so afraid to tell you. I didn't want to spoil our friendship but after we almost lost you... I had to tell you I just couldn't handle it anymore without knowing if you felt the same."

Lucy felt her heart melt as this courageous man opens his heart to her. "Oh Gray" she whispers as she felt tears trial down her cheek and she pulled him in to another heart-stopping kiss.

Since that night they go everywhere together. Gray is always kissing her or telling her how beautiful she looks when she blushes. She was never one for serious public displays of affection, but with Gray she just didn't care if people looked.

Erza was the first to comment saying". Frankly it's about time he stop drooling over you and did something about it. She said as she turned with a smile to the rest of the guild" And to think most of us thought you would never tell her."

Lucy giggles as she remembers how red he turned as Erza collected her winnings.

Looking at Gray now she can see how much he has stands taller and smiles more. He rarely if ever goes with a shirt these days( much to the the delight of lucy) choosing to go with just his dark blue pants and sneakers most of the time.

Gray catches her looking at him he smiles even brighter and moves to walk beside her catching her hand in his.

"Yuck PDA alert. shouldn't you guys put a warning sign out before you do that" Natsu says snickering slightly.

"Watch it flame brain or I'll tell Juvia you don't like PDA." Gray says smiling.

Natsu laughs saying "You win powder puff."

Lucy laughs thinking how weird it was that Natsu and Juvia we're together but it seemed to work for them. They were always going on what they playfully call missions or taking her to the Guildhall roof to watch the stars.

Natsu and Gray rarely fought anymore (at least with each other) tending to just poke fun at the others expense.

They have both really grown up in the last year. Lucy thinks with a slight smile only mildly shocked by the thought.

Just as Lucy takes a breath to tell them just how much they have grown she hears from down the road a scream.

She turns to the boys and ask "did you just hear-."

"A kid screaming" they both say as they start running.

Lucy stares at the boys as they sprint down the road then takes off after them. as they turn into a curve in the road they are stunned by what they see.

2 girls stand fighting off a group of hodras. As the hodras charges the oldest of the girls calmly steps forward with an almost bored expression on her face she raises both hands in front of her forming a magic circle and shouts. "Night lash!" a wave of pure darkness forms from her hands striking the hodras to send them crashing into the dirt in front of them. suddenly the second girl steps forward taking a deep breath Shouting." Earth dragon roar!" causing the earth to shatter as her attack strikes the group sending them flying off into the forest.

Lucy, Natsu and Gray stand with their mouths hanging open until Lucy finally regains her composure and walks up to the two girls saying." Wow that was amazing! Who are you two?"

Lucy gets a good look at the older one and she turns. She has long deep purple hair with eyes to match. Her hair sways slightly as a gust of wind blows through it.

The oldest girl smiles and says." Thanks I'm Violet and this is Jade." pointing at a small girl with chocolate brown eyes and hair to match huddled behind her. "Hi." The small girl waves and asks, "Who are you?"

* * *

**And thus ends chapter 1.**


End file.
